The Cowboy in the Angel
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Booth invites Brennan over to pass out candy on Halloween, and of course, Angela decides that this is an occasion that requires shopping. How will Booth react to Brennan's new costume? And of course, you can't have Halloween without Parker!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nothing says Merry Christmas like a Halloween story, right? This is my first attempt at a Bones story, so feedback is definitely welcome! I hope you enjoy! :)**

Temperance Brennan booted her computer early in the morning as usual, and was unpleasantly surprised by a reminder and an email from Angela. Tomorrow was Halloween, which meant that the annual Halloween party was tonight. Angela wanted to make sure Brennan didn't spend the entire evening working, like she would try to. Brennan got to work right away, despite the early hour and lack of her colleagues. She was trying to identify John Doe 865. By ten, Angela had arrived and nearly finished the process of greeting everyone while still managing to get work done. Only Brennan was left. Angela always saved her best friend for last, especially when she had something planned, as she did today.

"Hi Sweetie!"

"Morning Angela," Temperance said without looking up from her work.

"Sooooo… the big party is tonight. What are you wearing?"

"Same thing as last year."

"Bren…"

"What? It's a silly holiday intended for children. Why should I buy a new costume to wear once when I have a perfectly good one?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Angela asked.

"Working."

"Brennan, you aren't working on Halloween."

"But.."

"No buts. And you aren't wearing the Wonder Woman costume again either."

"I'm not going naked."

Angela smirked. "I'll bet Booth would love it if you did."

"Angela!" Brennan exclaimed, looking up from the skull she was examining.

"So that means we're going shopping? Great. Lunchtime sounds good to me," Angela said, and she disappeared quickly before Brennan could argue.

Several minutes passed and Brennan became absorbed in her work once again. When she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't even bother to turn around before saying,

"I'm not going shopping with you Angela." Suddenly she felt a hand tap her shoulder, and she spun around still holding the skull.

"Geez Bones, watch it with that thing."

"It's not a thing, Booth, it's a human skull."

"Right," he said uncomfortably. Angela had certainly gotten her irritated. No fair, he thought. That's my job.

"Do we have a case?" Brennan asked, returning to her examination of the skeleton.

"No.. I uh… Parker… I … Parker and I were wondering what you were planning to do tomorrow night."

"I'm working, why?"

"Bones… you can't work on Halloween."

"Yes I can. This is America."

"Parker would love it if you came over to pass out candy to trick or treaters."

"You mean you would love it. Doesn't Parker go out trick or treating?"

"Uh… yes. But he has a really neat costume that he says he wants to show you."

"Alright, alright. But only because Parker is a cute kid."

"Come over around 5, and we'll have dinner. And wear a costume."

Brennan was spared a reply as Booth's cell phone rang.

"Well, gotta go. See ya later Bones."

And with that, Temperance was finally left to her work again. For about half an hour. At which time Angela nearly dragged her out of the lab to go shopping.

Standing in a party store, Angela browsed costumes while Brennan watched her impatiently.

"So, I was thinking, since you're adamant about working tomorrow, why don't I drag you off for drinks and dinner with Hodgins and I?" Angela said.

"No! I uh, plans. I have plans."

"You just told me you weren't doing anything."

"Well I am now."

"You haven't talked to anyone except… You're going out with Booth, aren't you?"

"It's not a date."

"Bren..."

"I'm going over to his place for dinner and to pass out candy."

"That's a date, Sweetie."

Angela began picking out costumes after that. Once she had several, she looked carefully at each one, before putting it back.

"Hmm… for a guy like Booth, you need something different. Something special."

"Angela, I don't see what the point of this is."

"Brennan, just do what I say, okay? You'll thank me later. Now, go put this on," Angela ordered, putting a costume into Brennan's hand and shoving her toward the dressing room.

"Ange? This zipper is proving to be fairly difficult to…"

"Just open the door. I'll help you."

Angela stepped into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She zipped the costume up, and helped Brennan with the rest of it.

"Now turn around and look in the mirror."

Brennan's mouth opened in a little oh. Staring back at her was an angel, in a lovely, long sleeveless white dress with silver sparkles. The wings were silver semi-transparent glittery trails that attached to the back of the dress, with little loops that went over her middle fingers. On her head there was a thin white halo.

"Angela… I don't know…"

"Booth will love it, Sweetie. You look gorgeous."

Brennan turned, to look at the costume from different angles, and she smiled.

"Okay."

Angela left her friend to get dressed, and sent a text to Hodgins, bragging about her success. Brennan reappeared, holding the costume, and Angela dragged her back to the costume section.

"What? Angela, I thought you liked this one?"

"You just need a few more things, to make it perfect. You're going to wear those silver stilettos, right? Here, take this too," Angela said.

"Glitter spray?"

"For your hair and face. It'll be faster than putting glittery eye shadow everywhere."

Brennan sighed. There was no way she could win, not with Angela on a mission. She had to admit, the dress looked good. It was a pretty costume. However, she didn't see why Angela seemed convinced that Booth would like this more than the Wonder Woman costume. If his physical reactions to her last year were any indication, he had enjoyed that costume.

Since they had located everything Brennan needed for her costume, she decided that the shopping trip was over, and headed to the front of the store to pay. After that, she rushed Angela back to the lab so she could get back to work.

Before she knew it, Angela was in her space again, telling her it was time to go home and get ready for the party. Brennan sighed.

"Okay Ange, I've just got a few more things to finish up."

Angela, seemingly deciding that if she stayed to argue with Brennan, she wouldn't have enough time to get herself ready, so she left her friend to work in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Several hours later, Brennan looked up from her computer and realized that it was nearly eight o'clock. The party was in full swing by then, she realized, and she was definitely going to hear about it from Angela if she didn't make an appearance for at least a few minutes. Brennan shut down her computer, packed up her papers and pulled on her coat. She made her way out to the parking garage and to her car, the nice fancy new one her publisher had just given her.

She wondered, as she started to drive home, how long it would take her to get ready and get to the party, and whether she could explain away her absence in a way that Angela would be moderately okay with. Semi-lost in her thoughts, she was not completely focused, and only noticed the other car when it was threatening to merge into hers. She swerved to the right and slammed on the brakes, avoiding a crash, but blowing out the right rear tire as it hit the curb.

Her car swerved, and she reacted, bringing the car to a safe stop at the side of the road. It was as if her wonderings had been answered. A blown out tire and near accident was certainly an acceptable reason to have missed most or all of the party. She could probably even play it that she was tired and hadn't felt like going out again.

She got out of the car to survey the damage, and see if it was something she could fix with a spare tire. She knew she could do it, and she knew there was a spare tire in her well lit roomy trunk. While she was searching for the proper tools, she heard a car pull up behind her, and felt the lights on her back. She spun around. A man was getting out.

"Need help, Miss?" he asked. She shuddered. There was something about him that made her very uncomfortable, and she was terrible at reading people.

"No. I am perfectly capable of…" she trailed off as he took a step toward her.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out changing tires late at night."

"You know, you're right," Brennan said, and she slammed the trunk and practically jumped into the driver's seat. She reached across to her bag, and pulled out her very, very big gun.

"I think I'll call a tow truck," she said, casually holding the gun. The man got back in his car very quickly, and drove away, stomping on his accelerator as he moved back onto the road. Brennan wrote down his license plate number, and called Booth.

"Bones. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"Yeah. Booth, I need you to come get me."

"What happened? Bones, are you okay? Where are you?"

"Just a few blocks from the Jeffersonian. I was on my way home," she said, answering the most important question first. She could hear him grabbing what was likely his gun and a coat, and then she heard his apartment door slam.

"I'm okay Booth. While avoiding an accident, I blew out one of my tires. I tried to change it myself, but…"

"Bones, get back in the car and lock the doors."

"Booth…"

"Bones, please, just do it. I'll be right there."

"Okay," she said quietly. Now he was worried. He expected an argument or something.

Brennan sat alone in her car, a little shaken up by the events that had just occurred, and more than a little nervous and confused about her feelings of anticipation for Halloween night. What if Angela was right and it was a date? She turned and glanced down at her costume, carefully packed into a bag that she had carelessly tossed into the back seat. She picked up the bag, and was about to pull the dress out to look at it, when she caught sight of Booth's SUV pulling up behind her car. She dropped the bag on the passenger's seat, and quickly got out of the car. Booth was a little surprised when he got out of the car and suddenly had an armful of Bones, however his arms instantly wrapped around her, in what was certainly not a guy hug.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

"You said… I don't know. You said I could hug you when I got scared, and for some reason I'm feeling scared."

"It's okay Bones. I'm here," he said, and he held her tightly.

After a few minutes, she stepped back, out of his reach. Booth didn't say anything, but got to work putting the spare tire onto Brennan's car.

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable…"

"Bones. Just let me do it. Why don't you call Angela and tell her you're going to be late?"

Brennan protested, but gave up quickly and got out her phone.

"Sweetie, where are you?"

"I'm not coming Ange. I narrowly avoided an accident and blew out a tire."

"Where are you? You shouldn't wait for a tow truck by yourself."

"Booth's here, Ange. He's changing the tire."

"Oh Bren…"

"What?"

"Never mind. You won't get it."

"Angela, I'm a very intelligent…" Brennan started, but she was cut off by Angela.

"Now, remember Sweetie, safe sex, and have fun on your date tomorrow!"

"Angela?" Brennan said, but Angela had already hung up. Brennan was confused.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" Suddenly, Brennan decided maybe Booth wasn't the best person to answer the questions she had because of Angela. She switched topics.

"I wrote down the license plate number of the man who stopped to offer to help me." Booth looked up, confused. "I don't believe in gut feelings, but he made me very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Bones," Booth said, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. She looked down to see that he had finished changing her tire.

"You don't…"

"Bones. I want to protect you, and if you get hurt, I feel like it's my fault."

"You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself," Brennan said. "I got out my gun, and he drove off." She handed him a piece of paper with the license plate number neatly written at the top.

"I know you can take care of yourself," he said. She didn't argue any further. It was kind of nice to be protected.

"I'll see what I can do about this on Monday," Booth said, holding up the paper. "You're still coming tomorrow for Halloween, right?"

"Of course," Brennan replied. "Thanks, Booth."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter folks! Be warned, there is some very direct talk of very adult themes in this chapter, so if you're too young for that, please skip to the bold line break. I don't think this warrants bringing the rating up to M, so I'm just going to leave it at that. It's up to you to make that decision. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

As it was Saturday and she would have to leave early to get ready to go to Booth's, Brennan decided not to go into the Jeffersonian, and to work on her latest book instead. By noon, she had completed another chapter, and decided it was time for lunch. Just as she sat down with her food, her cell phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi Sweetie! How'd it go last night?"

"It was fine? Booth changed the tire, and I went home."

"No, I mean how did IT go?"

"Angela, I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela sighed.

"Honey, you slept with Booth last night, didn't you?"

"Uh, no. Why would I do that? Booth and I are just partners, and we were standing on the side of the road, fixing my car, not having sex."

"Honey, I know you weren't having sex while he was fixing your car. He's too much of a prude for that. What about after?"

"I went home, and went to sleep. By myself," Brennan said. She was getting frustrated, not understanding what Angela was talking about.

"Angela, why did you tell me 'safe sex' last night?"

"I thought you were going to sleep with Booth."

"No."

"You're crazy, Sweetie. I love you, but you're crazy."

"What makes you think I'm going to sleep with Booth, Ange? We're work partners, and he's not interested."

"Oh Sweetie," Angela sighed. "When a very hot woman, such as yourself, and a very hot man, such as Booth, talk and hang out very frequently, sex is eventually going to happen. You've hit your eventually, hon."

"Booth doesn't want to have sex with me."

"Oh but he does. Bren, believe me. He does. So, I'll repeat my goodbye from last night. Safe sex, and have fun on your date. And since I know you're gaping at the phone right now, I'm going to hang up."

Brennan heard the line go dead, and she immediately called Angela back.

"Is he going to want to have sex tonight?" she asked.

"Give me five minutes and I'll find out," Angela said gleefully.

"NO! Ange, no! But… if he does, what do I do?"

"Okay Sweetie, I know girly stuff isn't your department, so I'm going to help you out here. Wear sexy lingerie under your costume, and if Booth wants to have sex, by all means, go for it."

"Oh," Brennan said, and she hung up. She finished her lunch, and wandered into her bedroom to figure out what to wear, according to Angela's suggestions, since she was now too worried about what was going to happen at Booth's apartment to do any more work.

She took a shower, and did her hair. She got dressed, and sprayed the glitter on her face, hair, and the exposed part of her chest. She put on the shoes and halo, and practiced walking, so she wouldn't trip on her way to the car and ruin her dress.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, all she could see was the nervousness, shining through the glitter, clear as day. It was ridiculous. She shouldn't be nervous. She was going to have dinner with Booth and his son, and they were going to pass out candy to little kids in costumes. She shook her head. Being nervous was pointless. With that, she grabbed her purse and headed for her car, since it was nearly 4:45.

Just as she was pulling into a parking spot at Booth's apartment, her phone vibrated. She picked it up, and saw a new text from Booth.

_Please don't say anything to Parker about his costume not being accurate._

What? But she replied _okay, _and headed up to the apartment. She had barely knocked once, when Booth opened the door. He was staring at her.

"Wow, Bones, that looks… amazing. You look amazing."

"You look pretty good yourself," she heard herself say, as she admired his costume. He wore a cowboy hat, a red plaid shirt, tucked carefully into very tight jeans with a flashy gold belt buckle, and cowboy boots.

Before either of them could say anything else, Parker bounded into the room.

"Hi Bones!" he exclaimed, and he stopped short.

"Wow. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Parker said sincerely. Brennan smiled,

"Thanks Parker. You are definitely the most animated skeleton I have ever seen."

Parker laughed. "That's funny cuz skeletons are dead!"

Booth frowned, but before he could say anything, a timer went off in the kitchen.

"Come on, Bones! Let's eat so I can go trick or treating!"

Brennan followed the Booth boys into the kitchen, where Booth was draining water out of pasta.

"Buddy, come here," he said, calling Parker from Brennan's side, where he was enthusiastically telling her about his costume choice.

Booth crouched down to Parker's height, and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay!" the boy said brightly, and he ran off. Booth looked at Bones.

"Hey, a little help here? I'm stuck." Brennan smiled, and crossed the kitchen to help her partner up. He scooped three plates of spaghetti, and poured Parker a glass of milk.

"You want a beer?" he asked.

"Sure."

Parker returned to the kitchen just as Booth was putting the plates on the table. He held out Booth's FBI jacket to Brennan.

"Dad told me to get you this to wear during dinner so you don't get your pretty dress dirty."

"Thank you, Parker," she said, taking the jacket and putting it on over her dress. As they sat down, she mouthed 'thank you' to Booth over Parker's head.

They ate quickly, listening to Parker's excited commentary about Halloween, and candy, and his costume, and how awesome Bones' job was. At 5:55, there was a knock on the door, and Parker ran to answer it. Booth followed, and Brennan cleared the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink to deal with later. She left Booth's jacket on the back of a chair and made her way to the door, where she could hear Parker greeting his friend with great excitement. She smiled. Perhaps Halloween wasn't a silly holiday after all.

"And Jimmy, this is Bones! She works with my dad, and she looks at dead people all the time!" Parker exclaimed.

"What's the grossest dead person you've seen?" Jimmy asked. Brennan looked to Booth, who shook his head.

"Now, Jimmy, let's not ask questions like that, okay," Jimmy's father said. Jimmy looked at the floor.

"Sorry."

"Let's get you kids started trick or treating," Booth said. "This can be your first stop."

"Trick or treat," Parker and Jimmy yelled. Booth grabbed a bowl of candy off the couch, and held it out for the boys.

"Bones, this is Jim, little Jimmy's father," Booth said.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Bren said, shaking Jim's hand.

"Thanks for taking the boys out this year, Jim," Booth said.

"No problem," he replied as Parker and Jimmy dragged him out of the apartment.

For the entire two hours of trick or treating, Booth and Brennan answered the knocks on the door together, complimenting the kids on their cute and sometimes ridiculous costumes. There wasn't much time for conversation in between trick or treaters, so Brennan didn't have to worry about what to say. She did, however, take the time to watch Booth as he interacted with the kids. It seemed to come much easier to him than it did her.

She might have been staring, just a teeny bit, because damn, he looked good in the cowboy getup, but she noticed him staring at her on several occasions too, so she figured it was okay to look.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here's the final chapter of this little fic. Thanks for all who joined me on this journey! I appreciate all feedback! :)**

At 8:02, there was another knock on the door. Booth opened it, and instead of children yelling trick or treat, an irritated looking Rebecca stood at the door.

"Rebecca, come in. Parker's not back yet, but he should be along shortly," Booth said.

"Hi… Temperance," Rebecca said.

"Rebecca," Brennan said, in a mostly polite tone. Booth had barely even opened his mouth to speak again, when the door opened and Parker and Jimmy exclaimed,

"Trick or treat!" Brennan handed them each one more piece of candy.

"Parker, say goodbye to Jimmy and go get your things. Your mom is here," Booth said.

"Bye Jimmy!"

"Bye Parker!"

"Thanks again, Jim. I'll take them next year."

"You got it man. See ya around," Jim said. Booth nodded, and closed the door. Parker reappeared, carrying his backpack and large bag of candy. He dropped both bags on the floor, and ran to hug Booth.

"Bye Dad."

"I'll see you next week, Parks," Booth said, ruffling his son's hair.

"Bye Bones!"

"Bye Parker."

And with that, Parker and Rebecca left, leaving Booth and Brennan staring at each other in the living room.

"Bones, I can't let my ten year old son give you a nicer compliment than me," Booth said. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Booth, you have no way of knowing…"

"Bones," he said, reaching out to touch her arm. "Trust me on this one. You are." Brennan didn't argue. Her phone beeped in her bag, and she grabbed for it. There was a text from Angela. _So, Miss Angel, picture of you and Booth in costume, please._

"Angela wants a picture of us," Brennan said, sighing, and holding up her phone. Booth smiled, and they posed for the selfie, which Brennan then sent to Angela.

"You want another beer or something," he said, to break the awkward silence that was engulfing them.

"Sure," she said. Brennan dropped her phone into the front of her dress and followed him into the kitchen. He crouched down to get the beers out of the refrigerator, and once again, couldn't get up.

"It's these damn pants, I swear, Bones."

"Maybe you're just getting old."

"No, Bones, it's definitely the pants. I'm never wearing them again. Too. Damn. Tight."

Brennan smirked.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," she said. Booth stared at her, and very slowly set the two beers down on the counter.

"Bones?"

"You're an alpha male. It makes sense that you'd want to show off…"

"I'm not showing off anything," Booth interrupted. The intense look he was giving her shut Brennan's mouth on her reply.

"Change then," she suggested.

"You going to help me with that too, sweetheart?"

Brennan froze. This was Booth.

"Uh, no. I have to go," she stammered.

"Bones, wait," he said, and she was stopped only by his hand on her wrist.

"Don't freak out. Don't leave. Please," he nearly begged.

His pleading fell on deaf ears, since she was long past freaking out. No. This is Booth. I can't do this with Booth. It will ruin our friendship, she thought. She took a deep breath. Angela said go for it. Brennan looked back at Booth. Perhaps if she was better at reading people she would be able to tell if he really wanted what she thought he wanted. She glanced down. No need for reading faces here. Booth shifted uncomfortably, seemingly quite aware of what Brennan was looking at. Angela said go for it, she reminded herself.

She stepped back into his personal space, and reached up and kissed him. It took a few seconds, but he began kissing her back, with the same passion. He had backed her up against the counter before they broke apart to breathe.

"Are you sure, Bones?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Bedroom. Now," was her reply, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

He lifted her up, and her arms and legs wrapped around him. She pushed the cowboy hat off his head so she could run her fingers through his hair. When he set her down in his bedroom, she attacked the buttons on his shirt, and he fumbled with the zipper of her dress, and their mouths never parted. Her dress fell to the floor, and she stepped out of it, pulling off her shoes one at a time, before reaching for the oh so shiny belt buckle.

What must have been several hours later (it was dawn), Brennan's phone beeped again. She reached around on the floor, her fingertips just barely skimming the ground, until she found it, and pulled it up to eye level. She blinked, and peeked over her shoulder to check that Booth was still asleep. Then she opened the message.

_So, the cowboy in the angel, huh?_ Angela had written. What? Brennan's foggy mind didn't get it…. oh. Oh. OH. It was Angela. Of course.

Brennan dropped the phone into the pile of clothes, and rolled over to use Booth's chest as a pillow.


End file.
